


Dripping with love

by everyonelovesraptors



Category: Chasing Life (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyonelovesraptors/pseuds/everyonelovesraptors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, Greer's the one sneaking in. (They're together here but still hiding the relationship. For reasons.)<br/>(Fluff reasons.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dripping with love

Brenna looks up from her homework to her window, sighing. Rain is pattering down the window and she's distracted for a minute, staring at the falling droplets. She gives herself a shake, streches and hunkers back down to work.

_*THUNK*_

Her head shoots up. "What the hell?"

She stands up and walks over to the window, wrapping her cardigan around her shoulders. Then, standing at the window ready to look out, a small pebble strikes the glass.

_*THUNK*_

 

She quickly unlatches the window and pokes her head out, using her hand to shield herself from the rain and sees... "Greer? Is that you?"

Greer stands in the road squinting her eyes at Brenna, every part of her soaking wet. "Uh, yeah. It's a very wet me. Can you let me in?"

Brenna laughs, covering her mouth, and shouts down, "Meet me around the back. You'll have to be quiet though."

She makes her way downstairs, grabbing a towel on the way and looking for her mom. Reaching the door, she unlocks it and a shivering, dripping Greer jumps through the doorway. Water was dripping off her nose and hair, and all her clothes were sticking to her skin. Brenna stifles a laugh, but can't stop the smile from coming up on her face.

"I come all the way here in the rain for you and you laugh at me? The thanks I get."

"Sorry, but you just look _so_ cute."

Greer snorted, smiling. "Just get me a towel."

Brenna handed over the towel and took Greer's hand, leading her across the kitchen and up the stairs. She turned back and held a finger to her lips. Greer nodded. They were nearly at her bedroom when a door behind them opened and Sara came out, walking backwards with a pile of laundry.

Greer and Brenna looked at each other, panicked, then Brenna opened a nearby door and shoved her in.

"Oh, hey sweetie. You looking for something?"

Brenna stood in front of the door, hand on the doorknob, tense. "Uh yeah just... uh... getting some, uh, more toilet paper. From the, uhh..." Brenna glanced around her quickly, "...cupboard."

"Okaaay. The toilet paper's not in there." Sara looked at her daughter speculatively.

"Yeah. Of course. That's why I closed the door. Cause it's not in there. I know."

"Right. What are you up to right now anyway? Wanna help me with dinner?"

"Oh no. I have... homework. I'm doing homework right now gotta go... work."

"Oh. Good then. Well, I won't disturb you. I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"Okay yeah. Thanks Mom. I'll go work. Do my work. Homework. Bye!"

Sara raised an eyebrow and walked away. Maybe it was the homework making Brenna act weird. Probably.

Brenna waited until her mom was downstairs and threw open the door to see Greer squashed up against some shelves. "Hey there good looking, care to join me?"

Brenna giggled, grabbed Greer's hand and led her to her bedroom.

"That was a little close for comfort."

"You don't say.", said Greer, patting herself dry with the towel. She was still damp all over, and her cheeks were red from the cold.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here?"

"I just... wanted to see you. Thought I'd come and be romantic in the rain."

"Aww, that's so sweet. You hopeless romantic you." Brenna laughed and went to sit on her bed.

Greer followed, but got shoved away by an indignant Brenna. "What?", asked Greer.

"You're still soaking wet, that's what. Wait one second." Brenna jumped up and went over to her dresser, grabbing a few clothes. "Go change into something dry."

Greer dropped the towel and took the clothes to the bathroom.

 

 

Greer emerged from the bathroom, hair still damp, with a pile of wet clothes. "Where will I put these?"

Brenna took them and hung them on the radiator, then held her arms out for Greer. "C'mere."

Greer went to the bed and snuggled up in her arms, closing her eyes. They sat for a while, comfortable in their silence. Brenna kissed the top of Greer's head, and Greer kissed any part of Brenna she could reach. Her arms, her collarbone, her shoulder, her hands. When Greer tried to kiss Brenna's armpit, they both fell apart giggling.

"So why did you come? Like, really?" Brenna asked, concerned.

"I guess... I guess I just really didn't want to be alone tonight. I wanted to be with you."

Brenna smiled and wrapped her arms back around Greer's warm shoulders.

"You're not alone."

After a moment, Greer quietly spoke up. "Can... can I stay tonight?"

"Absolutely Greer. Yeah."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AAAGGGHHHHH this was my first fic i've ever posted! i appreciate any feedback, tell me what you thought.
> 
> EDIT: btw i apparently predicted the future holy shit greer totally showed up in the rain i am so good


End file.
